1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to structural framing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved modular element for supporting panels therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low level (i.e. not having a great height) and relatively light duty retaining walls are employed in numerous situations. For example, landscaping, fencing, and slab concrete forms.
In landscaping, it is known to employ sections of railroad ties, seasoned lumber and other similar materials to form low to medium height partition walls to create beds for plantings. This has been rather difficult, however, as the ties and lumber must be provided with a connecting rod extending downward through the ties, vertical support elements nailed to the lumber or other similar arrangements which are relatively costly in terms of labor and effort. Additionally, it is difficult to place the ties or lumber in arrangements having angles other than zero degrees or ninety degrees.
In the formation of fencing, such as that which might be used to retain material within a small space to create a compost bin, similar problems are experienced. Specifically, a relatively simple fencing system requires a relatively high output of time and effort to sink corner supports in the ground, and secure siding elements to these corner supports. In a similar manner the formation of slab concrete forms is a labor intensive process, also involving the driving of supports and connection of sidewalls to the supports, typically by nails, to define the form.